First Meeting
by nwkd
Summary: Alice's P.O.V. of her and Jaspers first meeting. Quick little oneshot. Read and Review pleases!


I looked around and smiled at the faces I had come to love over the past years.

Every single one smiled back.

Carlisle. Esme. Edward. Rosalie. Emmett. Jasper. They all loved me back.

Especially Jasper. His face had envisioned more than the others. Although I had yet to meet him in person I knew of the deep mental connection we would have, sometimes even felt it. He would be my soul mate, my lover, my best friend.

I pictured his face, just like mine, pale skin with deep purple bruises under the eyes. His thick dirty blonde hair fell over his topaz eyes when he smiled.

My vision was cut short by the voice of the soda jerk behind the counter. "Miss, there is a young man in the doorway staring over here. I think he's taken a liking to you."

I looked over at the door and lost my breath. There he was, the man from my visions, looking right back at me. I would have blushed if I could.

I still held my breath as I gracefully hopped off the stool and walked toward him. As I got closer I noticed he was holding his too, though probably for a different reason.

I was living the moment I have seen so many times.

"You've kept me waiting a long time." I want to kick myself for saying something so foolish. He would have no idea what I was talking about or who I even was.

I watched his face for a reaction of confusion but none came. He just bowed his head and said, "I'm sorry ma'am."

If I wasn't already in love with him, that would have done it.

I needed to talk to him before he tried to leave. "Do you want to talk?" I motioned to a table in the center of the diner.

I noticed him stiffen as he watched where my hand led. "I would love to talk but can we do it somewhere a little more private?"

I looked in his eyes and noticed for the first time the one difference between reality and the visions. In my mind he had always had the warm gold eyes that myself and the rest of the Cullen's shared.

Here in the diner his eyes were blood red, as mine had been before I had learned of the other lifestyle. The civil lifestyle.

Seeing these eyes and the clear pain behind them made me long to hold him.

"Come on," I grabbed his hand and led him toward the door, "there are some things I need to explain."

I led him around the building and two blocks to the hotel I was staying, sticking close to the building for shade. I felt his hand tighten around mine every time a human passed to close.

When we got to the room I put out the 'do not disturb' sign and locked the door. He waited until I sat before he perched himself on the edge of the bed.

He cleared his throat and said, "It is so nice to finally speak to another one of our kind. I've been alone for quite some time."

I smiled, "It is nice."

"Can I ask you something?" He paused for my reply, a nod. "What did you mean, I kept you waiting?"

I smiled again. "That's what I wanted to explain. You're probably going to think I'm a freak, but I can see the future. But only the things once the plan is made. That's how I saw you. You knew you didn't want to be a monster anymore and neither did I. I saw out paths crossing."

I stopped, giving him a chance to take everything in. He ran his hand through his hair and looked at me with a slightly amused expression. "Wow, I though I was the only one."

I was shocked. Could he see the future too? "What do you mean, you foresaw meeting me?"

"No, but I'm glad I did." Again I felt as though I should have blushed. "Is it just me or do you feel some kind … connection between us?"

I couldn't help grinning as I moved to sit next to him on the bed. "I've felt it since the first moment I thought of you, Jasper."

He turned to me and held my face in his hands. "What's your name?"

"Alice," I whispered, barely audible even to him.

"Alice," He repeated, just as quiet. "Alice, may I kiss you?"

I had lost my voice; all I could do was nod. I closed my eyes as he lowered his mouth to mine.

When his lips touched mine I knew what it would feel like to die and go to heaven. Despite his cold skin his lips felt warm on mine. He moved carefully, treating me like porcelain, as hi tested his limits.

Thankfully, neither of us needed breathing to survive. We broke apart minutes, hours, maybe even days later, and continued to hold out breath. We sat looking at each other, still as marble, for even longer.

Eventually, Jasper broke the silence. "Well, what do we do now?" he asked smiling.

I laughed, "Wait a second mister, you never told me what you meant by thinking you were the only one. Can you see things too?"

"No, but I can do this."

Suddenly I felt extremely light and carefree. It felt as if, for the first time, everything would work out perfectly. Then as quickly as the feeling came, it disappeared.

"Did – did you do that?"

"Yes," He breather, "I can sort of manipulate emotions. If that's what you want to call it."

I smiled. "We make some pair don't we?"

He smiled back, but looked as if he were trying to think of something. "How did you stand being in that diner, full of all the fresh blood?"

When he said the word 'blood' I saw his eyes flash with thirst. I shuddered and closed my eyes. I heard him mutter a 'sorry.'

"After I knew I would meet you I saw us both meeting a coven. There are five of them, two females and three males. They call themselves the Cullen's."

"The Cullen's," I heard him repeat, "I don't think I can live with another coven Alice. No matter how civil they are, I'll still feel like a monster."

I took his hands in mine. "This one is different, like a family. They're…" I searched for the correct word. "They're vegetarians. They don't kill humans, they only hunt animals. They aren't monsters."

He snorted, "Vegetarians? I'd hardly call our kind vegetarians."

I swatted his arm smiling. "Can you come up with something better?"

"Not at all." He stood up from the bed, suddenly anxious. "Where is this family? Are they far? Let's go find them."

I couldn't help but giggle. "They'll be in Washington but we have about a month to spare. Is there anything you want to do before we have to go?"

"This room seems nice." He said as he threw himself onto the bed.

"You want to spend _a month_ in this hotel room?" I asked still smirking.

He propped himself up on his elbow. "Can you come up with something better?"

I snuggled into his chest and said, "Not at all."


End file.
